


The Foolishness.

by SovereignChicken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa Week 2018, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Multi, Musical, Pls don't roast me for this nonsense, Yes..that's right..I said musical, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignChicken/pseuds/SovereignChicken
Summary: Indra can not deal with foolishness on a regular day but when her Captain and a fiery blonde burst into song and the rest of the campus follows suit, she especially can not deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all..What is this foolishness? 
> 
> Partially inspired by BTVS episode 'Once More with Feeling.' Partially inspired by my need to put down nonsense on paper or laptop as it were.

**Monday 16:00 _The Meet_**

 

The smell of the field is invigorating and you’re ready.

You’ve been preparing all summer.

Running every morning at the crack of dawn, lifting weights, and adjusting your diet to maximize the effects of your fitness regimen.

But you know that even with all those efforts this season will be a hard one.

Primarily because your captain who is leading the team as you walk towards the field will cut none of you any slack.

The mood is serious with an undercurrent of excitement and you know the rest of your team is just as excited and prepared as you.

They wouldn’t be on the team otherwise.

You look up at your captain and see her stop in her tracks abruptly.

You follow her gaze.

Hear her sigh.

Tighten your grip on your stick.

And you get ready to watch your captain take care of the ragtag group that’s currently occupying the field.

“Can we help you?” She asks voice ringing with displeasure.

You watch as a blonde who was dictating something to the group as she pointed at a sketchbook turns in surprise.

She dons a confused look but your captain... Your commander stands firm, her warpaint a clear warning.

“I said. Can we help you?” She repeats.

The blonde’s face hardens in challenge.

A mistake.

You lean forward, as do the rest of you teammates.

“No you can’t. We’re perfectly fine. Thank you.” She grits out.

“Heda.” You growl.

The blonde’s eyes widen as they flash to you and the rest of the team.

“Indra. Chill.” You don’t. But you do quiet down.

“This is our field.” The captain says.

“Pretty sure we all pay tuition.” The blonde shoots back.

Lexa bares her teeth. “Yes. But every fall for the past ten years, the lacrosse club has had practice on this field at this time.”

The blonde is quiet for a long moment. “Traditions change.” She finally says quietly.

The silence is deafening.

You break it. “Heda. Let me..”

The blonde interrupts you.

Actually interrupts you.

“Did you schedule time on this field?” She asks.

“Schedule?” Gustus balks as he comes up beside the captain. “Ten years, girl. Everyone knows this is our field.”

The blonde scoffs, “I didn’t. And we were here first. I’m pretty sure you guys can find somewhere else to practice your lacrosse stuff.”

Lacrosse stuff?

Lacrosse stuff?

You start moving forward but before you can get to her and throttle her, the captain raises a hand.

“Lexa..” You say in frustration.

But then you realize as she shakes her shoulders that she’s getting ready to put this girl in her place.

Everyone on your team moves in closer not wanting to miss it.

And then..

 _"How dare you!”_ Lexa sings.

She sings?

She takes three paces to her left and turns back to the blonde and sings again, _“_ _How dare you!”_

You look around. Is everybody as confused as you?

Yes they are.

On both sides they’re looking at her like she’s crazy.

You want to defend her but you’re not sure how to defend this.

The blonde is the only one who’s looking at her like she’s not crazy.

She looks enraged instead.

Lexa takes six paces to the right, _“How dare you!”_ She sings voice rising in a vibrato.

The sound of the wind and traffic in the distance is all that can be heard for a brief moment before the blonde steps forward.

 _“How dare you?”_ She sings back in a declarative lilt.

_“Come and talk to us with your self-righteous attitude.”_

Is that a piano?

Who’s playing it?

 _“You!”_ The group behind her joins in.

_“Act like you own everything and everyone out here to boot.”_

_“You!”_

What is this foolishness?

Your teammates look confused and a little scared.

 _“Clearly need to come back down to earth and_ _to reality.”_

_“You!”_

_“There’s other people in this school besides you and your posse.”_

_“You!”_

Lexa raises her hand to quiet them and you sigh in relief.

The foolishness is over.

Gustus sends you a bewildered look but then he’s turning and walking forward and he’s popping a hip out and he’s swaying and so is Tristan on the other side of Lexa and the piano is rising and Lexa is stepping forward again and she grabs the sketchbook out of the blonde’s hand and displays to your team.

They all cackle like it’s the most hilarious thing in the world.

You kind of want to laugh too.

You don’t know why.

It’s just a sketchbook.

 _“Since the lacrosse team’s inception how many trophies do you suppose we have won?”_ Lexa sings, pompous and matter of fact.

 _“Ten!”_ You all sing back.

Well..you yell and only because it’s true and a fact that was necessary to convey.

Not because you’re joining in this foolishness.

_“Tell me what contribution has your band of misfits brought that’s in any way comparable?”_

_“None!”_ Again, you’re simply stating facts you feel are true.

The other group hoots and hollers in protest as the blonde seethes, eyes on Lexa.

 _“So wouldn’t it be nicer if you just let us get to winning_ _and went back where you came from?”_

_“Go!”_

“You’re an ass, Lexa!” The blonde yells as she jabs a finger into Lexa’s chest.

She wrenches her sketchbook out of Lexa’s grip and turns to her group, “Come on let’s go.”

“Clarke we were here first they don’t have..”

“Clarke come on..”

“Clarke! What the hell..”

The protests erupt from her group but the blonde in question, Clarke is already storming away and they rush to follow.

You all laugh madly as they retreat some of them sending rude gestures your way.

Lexa steps forward after them with a fist raised in the air.

 _“That’s right leave!”_ She sings loudly.

_“Go and cry and reassure each other with your platitudes.”_

_“Leave!”_ You all yell.

_“That is unless you want to come back to a game for us you’ll root.”_

_“Leave!”_

_“Cause we will win this year again I’ll tell you that with certainty.”_

_“Certainty!”_ You hear yourself sing way above the rest.

_“Leave!”_

_“I’m sure you’ll stay away though cause you shudder when you cross me!”_

_“Shudder baby!”_ You sing out in horror.

_“Leave!”_

The rest of your team all shouts out in finality and your left with nothing but the view of the retreating group in the distance and the sounds of you all catching your breath.

“That was strange.” Lincoln speaks calmly.

You all whirl to him and exchange glances.

“So I’m not crazy. We were all just singing.” Echo asks seriously.

Nods all around.

“It was strange.” You speak up, “You were all just struck by something...”

“We all heard you hit the high note, Indra.” Lexa cuts into your words.

You flush with indignation and embarrassment.

“It was kind of impressive.” Gustus adds.

“Mezzo Soprano, I’d say. Didn’t know you had it in you!” Lincoln continues.

“Yeah, Indra..you’re always so cold and badass and then you were all soft and fluttery and singy..” Ontari chimes in.

Is this a nightmare?

You’re sure it is.

“Guys let’s focus.” Lexa speaks quietly and you all straighten and turn to your commander. “I don’t know what the hell just happened but I think the first step would be to find out if it happened to anyone besides us out here on the field.”

“Uhh..that would be a yes.” Tristan speaks, “Quint just texted me.”

“What does it say?” Lexa asks.

Tristan clears his throat, “Bro..don’t know if I’m dreaming or something but I just kind of angrily sang at the geese by the lake and tap danced threateningly at them. I don’t even know how to tap dance.”

“Well then.” Lexa says calmly. “Practice is cancelled. Be on standby. And be careful. We don’t know what the hell is going on and if it’s going to happen again.”

It’s almost unheard of for practice to be cancelled and normally you would be more than miffed.

But.

You just sang the words ‘Shudder Baby’ out loud and perhaps these are extenuating circumstances.

 

 

**Monday 17:42 _The Scream_**

 

You’re beyond frustrated.

You sent your group of friends away the moment you got back to the dorms after the altercation with Lexa’s lacrosse club or team or whatever unable to stand their discussion of the weird singing phenomenon.

It’s weird alright.

You’re at the library now scouring through books and your laptop for information on what this could be to distract yourself.

A glitch in the matrix in out on the field?

No, because Jasper said that Monty who was stuck on the other end of campus in a meeting with his adviser burst out into song about modeling acoustic resonators using Butterworth Van Dyke equivalent circuits.

You haven’t seen anything on the news or on twitter so you know it hasn’t extended past the campus.

It might be safe to assume that whatever or whoever caused it is localized to campus and ugh.

You can barely focus.

Lexa’s stupid face.

You never back down from a fight.

Never.

But she struck a nerve.

She’s always annoying.

From the moment you laid eyes on her stupidly pretty face.

You’ve had several classes with her.

You’re both double majors. International Relations and Liberal Arts in your case and International Relations and Political Science in hers.

And now that you’re both in your fifth and final year of University you’re looking forward to never seeing her again.

Your heart pangs at the thought and you ignore it.

You want her to go away.

Get a transfer or something.

Because she grinds your gears, makes you furious in a way no one quite does.

Besides your mother that is.

But even through all of your arguing in all the classes you share, she’s never quite made you as angry as you are now.

And you know why.

You’re still sensitive about your choice of school and major.

And normally it doesn’t matter in a Liberal Arts college but Lexa sounded dismissive just like your mother.

Just like the kids you went to high school with who scoffed and told you about the serious schools they were going to and their serious majors.

Mechanical Engineering. Pre-Med. Law. Chemistry.

Whatever, your dad supports you and even your mom has come around.

Mostly because you did International Relations as well and partly because your dad went through the Liberal Arts curriculum and showed her all you could benefit from studying it.

And even though the turmoil and self-doubt is long over, Lexa still made you feel like a joke.

You know your group of friends is comprised of what others might call oddballs but you’re always trying to lead initiatives and events to better the campus and for her to reduce your achievements because they didn’t come with trophies or championships or...

God.

You just want to..

You scream.

Loudly.

Hands gripping at your hair.

Eyes scrunched closed.

Body taut.

Scream.

You hear chairs scrape around you and you think for a moment that someone is going to approach you but then you hear the rhythmic stomping of feet and clapping of hands and you get louder and the people around you clap louder and stomp harder.

And you scream and scream.

And they clap and they stomp.

And you all crescendo together.

And finally finally, you climax.

You slump back in your seat exhausted and you open your eyes.

Other students are standing around you looking confused and they slowly head back to their seats as the librarian shakes herself out of her confusion and sends you a glare.

Well then.

 

 

** Monday 18:07  _The Greet_ **

 

You probably should be worried about what the hell is going on on campus.

And I mean..

You are but..

You can’t get Clarke out of your head.

You never really can.

She’s so annoying and stubborn and she makes you so angry.

And you were mean earlier.

You can feel it in the pang in your chest.

She just makes you so mad.

And you’re looking for her to..

Well..

You’re not quite sure.

Apologize maybe.

No.

No way.

You were still right.

But.

Ugh.

Whatever.

You’re looking for her.

You left your team and ran straight to the dorms where her group of friends looked like they were headed.

And you ran straight into them.

They taunted and jeered but you didn’t care because Clarke wasn’t with them.

You rushed up to your room in Polis Hall and changed out of your lacrosse gear and showered before dashing over to Ark Hall grabbing the door behind a student who scanned in with his key card before it closed.

Not that you watch her regularly or anything but you’ve seen her enter and leave Ark Hall frequently enough to surmise that she lives there.

Now that you’re in you take the time to look around at the different colour scheme.

You like Polis Hall better, it feels more stately and less kitschy.

Anyway.

You run up the stairs to where you know upperclassmen get rooms and try to inconspicuously scan the names on the doors as you walk by them.

There it is!

Room 404.

Raven and Clarke.

You knock on the door and put your ear to it but there’s no sound you can discern.

“Clarke.” You call.

Nothing.

She must be gone.

You think to where you’ve seen her around campus.

Food Court, Pavilion, The Fountain by the Science building.

Everywhere.

You see her fucking everywhere.

But somehow you know.

She’s in the library.

You run as fast as you can to the library.

It’s a long way to run and you tell yourself you’re making up for not having practice.

But you just had a shower and you’ll definitely need to have another one at this rate.

You can’t wait for autumn to really set in and the last vestiges of summer heat to disappear and make working out enjoyable again.

You dodge between singing and dancing students and ignore the spectacle even though you find yourself strangely pulled to join a song by the chapel about the injustice of pop quizzes.

You definitely agree with the song but now is not the time.

You slip into the library and head straight for the third floor where both you and Clarke always seem to run into each other.

The energy is weird in the room but you ignore it as your eyes zero in on her.

She has her head in her hands and your heart aches.

You shake your head clear of it before approaching and sitting quietly across from her.

It’s a long while before she looks up.

She doesn’t really look surprised to see you.

She looks resigned in fact.

“Hey.” You greet her lamely.

“Come back to belittle me.” She asks quietly.

Your heart sinks.

You shake your head, “No..I..I would never.”

But you did.

Earlier.

“I get it. A lot of people think the stuff I do is lame or doesn’t matter. Even at a school like this that’s supposed to be..”

“I don’t.” You blurt out. “You..I liked the thing where you guys set up the big brother/big sister art thing with the kids at the school for the deaf last year.”

She’s silent as she scans your face.

“It wasn’t lame. It mattered..it matters.” You add, desperate and not sure why.

She sighs heavily, “So why did you..”

“I don’t know..”

She stands angrily and gathers her stuff.

“Clarke..” You try but she ignores you as she puts everything together and leaves, not bothering to return the books where she pulled them from.

You stand and follow her as she goes down the stairs and out of the door.

“Clarke, just talk to me!”

She stops and spins around before dropping her bag to the ground and approaching you. “Talk to you?” She jabs at you as you back away from her wrath.

“Talk to you?” She repeats as your back hits the pillar behind you.

“Okay. I’ll talk.”

 _"You feel guilty.”_ She sings.

And her voice.

I mean you noticed earlier in the field but it’s wow..

_“Guilty and you’re craving absolution.”_

You shudder at her breathy tone.

 _“And you know what, love?”_ She whispers.

Love?

Did she say love?

She backs away from you and throws her hands up.

_"You're sure as hell not getting it from me!”_

_“You’re sure as hell not getting it from her!”_ The nearby students sing before joining in an arc behind her.

They’re all holding yellow umbrellas.

Where did they get yellow umbrellas?

When did it start raining?

You’re drenched and so is Clarke and you can hear the sound of cellos playing in the background.

The students are dancing behind her and they’re jumping around and splashing water around in synchronized movement and it looks pretty cool but you can’t watch them because Clarke is getting closer and closer to you.

_“You feel sorry.”_

You gulp as she gets right in front of you.

_“Sorry for me, babe here's a solution.”_

Babe?

But there’s no time to dwell on it because she’s so close to you that you can smell her.

And you want to sink into her arms and bury your face in her neck.

You meet her eyes with yours and she looks bewildered for a second before her face hardens again.

_“Wanna hear it, Lex?”_

You nod enraptured.

 _“Don’t!”_ She bursts out and you recoil.

 _“Absolution, conversation, basic fucking decency.”_ She lists as she uses her fingers to count them off.

She pauses and takes a breath.

_“You’re sure as hell not getting it from me!”_

_“You’re sure as hell not getting it from her!”_ The group finishes with a flourish as the cello rises and rises and the dancers click their heels and fall to the ground just as the music stops.

They mill around dazedly for a moment before scattering off and you realize too late that Clarke is already walking away.

“You’re way off the mark, Clarke!” You yell after her.

“Whatever.” You hear her mutter.

“Fine!” You call out frustrated.

“Fine!” She yells back.

Then she’s gone.

 

 

**Tuesday 09:29 _The Probe_**

 

_"Cassini. Cassini. Fare thee well.”_

_“You were only a child.”_

_“Not even old enough to drink”_

_“In America anyway.”_

_“When you crashed into Saturn and died.”_

_“Oh baby!”_

_“Cassini Cassini. Fare thee well.”_

_“Cassini Cassini Fare thee well.”_

You sink into your chair at the conclusion of the a capella song and groan, already over this stupid singing thing.

“That was great!” Raven exclaims over the chatter of the other students in your astronomy class.

Yeah, astronomy.

You never thought you’d end up in this class but you saved up your electives for your last year and Raven was persuasive to the point of sitting in the class with you despite the fact that its an intro class and she took it as a freshman.

“For you maybe.”

“Hell yeah for me. Should be for you too. Think about it. Getting songs about class material stuck in your head..uhh hello? Solution to pop quizzes am I right?”

“Ugh don’t even say pop quiz..I have one looming in Scandinavian Lit.”

“Sang a song yesterday about the injustice of them. Damn near started a riot on campus with how many people joined in.”

You simply shake your head in response.

“Aww, chin up Clarke. This is fun, you’re just not seeing it.” Raven nudges you.

“Nothing fun about Lexa Woods singing insults to me.” You grumble.

“Did she pull your pigtails too?” Raven teases.

“Once again, she doesn’t like me and if she does, she’s a sociopath because all she does is drive me crazy.”

“I watched you two argue in Health Economics, you know. There was definitely a vibe.”

“You weren’t even enrolled in that class.”

“True but I was there and it was beautiful.” She declares.

“Do you even go to the classes you’re enrolled in? Are you even enrolled in any classes? Do you even go here?”

“Learn from Cassini Huygens, life’s short. Go after her.” Raven insists ignoring your perfectly reasonable questions.

“Sorry if I’m uninspired by a fucking probe.” You huff.

“Cassini was an inspiration and a marvel. Something you, Negative Nelly, are currently not.” She settles back into her chair and makes a big show of ignoring you for the rest of it.

You’ve never been more thankful.

 

 

**Tuesday 16:00 _The_ _tryout_**

 

You’re waiting as they walk up.

They’re a formidable group, that’s for sure but you’re strong and you know you can make them stronger.

“What’s this?” Their leader asks.

She’s got warpaint on her face like the rest of them but she’s somehow scarier.

You can see how she’s the leader.

You clear your throat and fiddle with your makeshift stick. “I want to play with you guys.”

“A trick Heda, she’s one of them from yesterday.” One of the ladies speaks up.

Indra you remember the captain calling her.

“She is one of them from yesterday.” The captain agrees calmly.

Lexa is her name.

You know she has something weird going on with Clarke.

You’re not sure what but you know that Clarke would have kept fighting with anyone else.

But right now all you care about is getting on this team.

“My name is Octavia. O for short and yeah, those were my friends yesterday and you guys were jerks.”

“Did uhh..Did Clarke send you?” Lexa asks.

She’s softer than she was a second ago and she looks almost desperate.

“No.”

“Oh.” She scratches her head before she straightens, “So you came to let us know that we are..jerks then?”

Her voice is serious and commanding once again and you kind of envy her ability to do that.

“No I came to join you.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow but otherwise doesn’t react.

“What’s that?” a huge guy with a full beard asks, gesturing a your stick.

“It’s my stick.” They all laugh loudly with the exception of Lexa who watches you carefully and a man in the back with a shaved head.

You feel a flush of shame rise in your chest.

You’d spent hours making the stick because you didn’t have the spare cash for a stick but you had access to the tech theatre workshop and its materials and tools courtesy of Jasper.

“That’s not a stick, that’s a hazardous weapon.” One of the other girls speaks up.

“Mr Plum in the living room with whatever the hell that is..” Another one teases before they both burst out laughing.

“You can join us for today.” Lexa says calmly.

Your heart starts up with excitement.

“Heda!”

“Commander?”

“Tryouts are only in the spring!”

Exclamations of incredulity ring out.

“And there are several exceptions as you all know given that some of you were exceptions. Tristan? Ontari? Myself? Hmm?” She turns slightly as she speaks towards them while keeping you in her line of sight.

“But we had to prove ourselves Heda.” One of the guys speaks up.

Tristan?

“We did indeed.” Lexa says eyes eerily focused on you.

Your excitement at your opportunity quickly turns to dread but you puff your chest out anyway and school yourself to be calmer than you feel.

Lexa starts the team out running.

Easy enough.

You’re fast and you know it.

But it’s not as easy as you expected.

The team is incredibly well trained and you struggle but you manage to finish in front of a couple of people.

You move to drills.

Passing in groups of four.

The drills is fast you can’t really control your stick and the players in your group get frustrated with you quickly and begin passing a second ball among themselves.

You burn with humiliation but before you can even catch your breath from all the running you've been doing to catch the balls you miss, Lexa directs you to stand at the centre of the pitch.

“Get past me and to the goalie.” she says.

“And take a shot?” You finish.

She simply smiles and takes stance.

You swallow before you take up a similar stance.

“Tell me why I should let you on my team.”

“What?”

“Tell me why I should let you on my team.” She repeats calmly.

You look around and everyone is watching you expectantly.

You turn back to her.

 _“I’m strong and I know I’d be an asset!”_ You sing out.

Before you can process the fact that you just sang with accompaniment from a distorted guitar, you’re on the ground and the wind has been knocked out of you.

“You don’t seem very strong.” Lexa calls out from where she’s taking her spot at the back of the line.

The line that’s currently facing you.

You bristle at her words and jump to your feet ignoring your body’s complaints.

 _“I’d fight for you, fight for you. fight for you!”_ You cry out as you take up the stance.

But Tristan is faster than you would have pegged him to be and you find yourself sprawled out on the grass with your stick, lying forlornly as the guitar sound cuts off.

You get up panting and sore.

 _“The zeal I have, you can’t even match it!”_ You sing as you rush to grab your stick and make a run.

You’re down again and a girl is looking down at you.

“And yet.” She simply says before she walks away and you’re left staring at the name on the back of her shirt, Echo.

 _“I’d win for you, win for you, win for you!”_ You roar as the guitar rises and you force yourself up on unsteady legs.

You make it!

You’re in front of the goalie but your stick..

Gone.

When your brain catches up to you, you realize it was knocked out of your hands deftly by the man who’s watching you now.

“No need to go soft on her, Lincoln.” Calls a girl with a bored expression.

Ontari you guess from the way Lexa addressed them earlier.

You straighten haughtily, “I didn’t ask you to go easy on me.” You say bitterly.

He simply shakes his head and shrugs.

You walk back to your stick and try and pretend that every movement you make doesn’t hurt.

Ontari stares you down.

You glare back.

 _“You doubt when you should just start to get set!”_ You sing with more energy than you feel as you make your run.

She knocks you down.

Easily.

She laughs.

“I’ll keep doubting.” She throws over her shoulder.

You clench your jaw in anger.

It fills you and it fuels you.

And when you stand up, you’re different.

You’re ready.

The guitar starts up ominously in an unsteady rhythm.

You feel it in you.

Indra stands in front of you, patiently.

Quietly.

But your rage is loud.

It’s eager.

Your yell is guttural when you make a run and you think you take her by surprise with your anger as you pump your body towards her.

The last thing you see is her smile before she takes you down.

You sputter desperately as you try to catch your breath and the entire team simply watches you.

 _“I’d try for you, try for you, try for you!”_ You cough out desperately into the silence.

“No need.” Lexa simply says as appears in front of you and picks up your stick and places it next it to you. “You can leave now.”

They all file away behind her and you try to catch your breath as you watch them set up cones for the next drill.

You startle when you sense a presence next to you.

Indra.

“Meet me here. Tomorrow at 14:00. You don’t have class do you?”

You balk before your anger hits you again, “No. I don’t have class then but I’m sure as hell not coming back out here for more humiliation.”

“Whether it’s humiliation or not is your choice. I’m offering to train you.” She directs at you, eyes on her teammates on the other side of the field.

Your brow furrows in confusion.

She turns to you, “You have a fighter’s spirit. Never give up.” She says quietly.

And then she’s gone.

You’re bruised and battered and still feeling humiliated but more than anything now, you’re ready to show her what you’re made of.

 

 

**Wednesday 07:03 _Lexa_**

 

“She what!”

“Whoa chill, Clarke, it’s just a couple of bruises. I think I have a real shot of joining the team!”

But you can’t ‘chill.’

You’re furious.

What Octavia is describing is tantamount to abuse.

And the bruises all over her..

"Ugh God, I wanna kill her!”

Octavia grimaces as she moves her bag of ice to her left side, “Please don’t. I really want her to be my captain. I think I can learn a lot from her. Did you know she holds the scoring record for..”

“I don’t care about her fucking scoring record! I care that she’s a monster and..” You slam your hand onto Octavia’s desk in frustration.

“Clarke.” She speaks gently.

“It’s just..Lexa..Lexa..” You clench your hands into fists and feel an urge overcome you.

 _“_ _Lexa. Lexa. Lexa. Lexa.”_ You start to chant.

“Uhh, Clarke?”

The door slams open and Raven burts in and joins in your chant, _“Lexa. Lexa. Lexa. Lexa.”_

Your frustration mounts as you see people shuffling into view in the hallway to join in, _“Lexa! Lexa! Lexa! Lexa!”_

You’re practically yelling now and your rage is spilling over dangerously.

_“Lexa! Lexa! Lexa! Lexa!”_

You scream out before you stop and catch your breath.

“Is someone looking for Lexa?” You hear, “She lives in Polis Hall, dude.”

You walk out of Octavia’s room in a rage and you ignore the way both her and Raven call out after you.

 

 

**Wednesday 08:46 _Clarke_**

 

You can’t stop looking at her.

She’s quiet in class which is unlike her.

She typically can’t wait to give her opinion on the subject matter but today she doesn’t say a word.

Is she okay?

You don’t care but..you do.

She has her eyes trained in her textbook but you know she’s not reading it because she hasn’t flipped a page.

You come back to reality as you see everyone packing up their books and leaving the classroom as they chatter.

But you don’t move a muscle.

Neither does she.

“Clarke.” You say.

Her body freezes.

“Don’t.” She mutters lowly.

You shiver but make yourself stand and approach her desk. “Clarke I..”

She stands abruptly.

You swallow because she is so very close to you.

“You must be proud of yourself.”

“Clarke?”

“Pounding on a girl who had no idea what was going on.”

“Clarke..what?” You ask confused.

“Octavia, I’m talking about Octavia.”

You frown, “Oh..you mean yesterday?”

She moves closer. “Yeah, yesterday, when you put her through a bunch of crap just so you and your friends could laugh about it.”

You scoff, “We did some drills and we showed her what she could expect if she managed to make it. She didn’t manage.”

Clarke throws her hands up, “You can’t just humiliate someone the way..”

“Yes I can.” You challenge her back.

Her eyes dart down to your lips.

Your heart drops into your stomach and you wet your lips nervously.

The seconds tick by long and drawn out.

You shiver in their wake and just as you move to walk away..

She kisses you.

Pulls you by your neck and kisses you.

You tremble as you feel your lips on hers, completely overwhelmed as your hands itch to grab something to hold on to.

They find her hair as you pull her as close as you can and you feel her other hand grip onto your shirt.

She bites your lip and changes the angle and you gasp.

She pulls away and you rest your forehead on hers.

 _“Clarke.”_ You sing breathlessly.

You shake your head in disbelief.

 _"Clarke.”_ You sing again and you feel her shake against you.

_“Clarke.”_

She pulls completely away and runs out of the classroom, leaving you and your laboured breathing to the consuming silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is singing around you.
> 
> Have they no shame?
> 
> No elsewhere to be?
> 
> No dignity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this fic is so dumb. I can't believe I put effort into it. Wanted to finish this for Clexa week this year but life is hectic. It's done now and I can finally put this absolute nonsense behind me.

** Wednesday 11:30 _The Foolishness_ **

 

Everybody is singing around you.

Have they no shame?

No elsewhere to be?

No dignity?

You’re just trying to get through the week.

And then you can have the sweet reprieve of the weekend where it will be you, silence, and some good workouts.

But in the mean time you’re in hell.

Because hell is what this foolishness has to be.

So far: There’s been a song about The Boston Tea Party in your American Revolution class complete with the tossing of tea bags and splenda.

A song about the Disorderly Houses Act of 1751 in your Crime and Punishment in Modern England class which left the classroom in a woeful state.

A song about how expensive parking passes for campus lots are getting while you were walking past the stadium to your Labour in the US since 1840 class.

And currently there’s a song about the injustice of Chick-fil-A being closed on Sundays as you stand in line in the campus Chick-fil-A waiting to order your favourite spicy chicken sandwich.

It’s a nightmare.

The taste of your usually delicious sandwich is sullied by the dancing and singing and general foolishness around you and you crack.

You get on top of your table and yell for everyone's attention.

You have a speech planned out.

Whatever this nonsense is needs to stop.

And the students gleefully acting like this is a damn musical around you just need to resist the pull.

It’s simple.

Everyone’s looking at you.

And so you clear your throat and get ready to start you speech.

A Dj scratch sounds out and an East Coast Hip Hop slow beat starts.

Oh no.

But it’s too late.

_“It’s been a hell of a week, Inferno circle one._

_Dante was wrong though, this limbo’s done got me done._

_It’s torture dancing feet and auto-tuned voices._

_This musical curse has got the school acting lawless._

_I barely tolerate most everyone’s existence._

_Generally at my own insistence._

_So believe me when I say._

_That this is just so goddamned gay._

_And no I don’t mean gay derogatorily._

_Dictionary would support my definition properly._

_Show tunes and unicorns and rainbows and sparks._

_Everyone skipping in twos like Noah’s Ark._

_I'm laying this verse down like a prayer._

_Hoping what I’m saying will travel through the layers._

_Of singing and dancing to make you wise up._

_And maybe just maybe to shut the fuck up.”_

You drop the mic.

Where did the mic even come from?

You take a deep breath and look around.

Everyone is looking at you in shock.

And then they erupt in cheers.

You.

Hate.

Life.

Right.

Now.

You step down off the table, more frustrated than you were before and you close your eyes as people come to congratulate your verse.

It’s too much, especially when Professor Zhang, your ninety three year old Chinese Foreign Policy professor comes up to tell you how masterful your lyricism was.

“It’s reminiscent of Biggie, Indra!” he insists.

It doesn’t go to your head.

Not even a little.

I mean, you have to admit that you have a way with words.

But you catch yourself before you get too far.

At the end of the day, this is pure and simple foolishness.

And you will not abide it.

You wonder if someone recorded it.

Your flow was impeccable after all.

 

 

** Wednesday 12:07 _The Spell_ **

 

 “You’re acting weird.” Raven comments.

“What? Me? No. Who?”

She rolls her eyes visibly at your response but you can’t quite calm down.

You’d managed to attend your last two classes before heading back to your room but you can’t even remember what happened in them.

Your mind is roaring with thoughts and you can’t get it settled enough to focus on a single one.

“Stop looking at me!” You almost yell, feeling as if something is crawling on your skin.

“You’re literally in my line of sight!” Raven protests and you are sitting across from her on your bed as she sits on hers.

But.

But.

Ugh.

You feel crazy.

And you can’t stop thinking.

About her.

Lexa.

Because you kissed her.

You kissed her.

You stand.

“ _I_ _didn’t do it.”_ You sing.

A piano starts up playing a chord in short staccato bursts.

“Didn’t do what?” Raven asks looking around.

 _“Okay I did it.”_ You continue as the piano changes the chord and continues.

“What did you do, Clarke?”

_“I didn’t mean to.”_

“Umm.”

 _“Okay I meant to.”_  

“Can you just get to the point? Because I’m supposed to go sit in Octavia’s class at twelve thirty.”

_“But when I kissed her.”_

“Ohhhh. Okay go on. I don’t care about Octavia’s class anymore.”

_“But when I kissed her.”_

“Uh huh, yes. Go on. All ears here.”

 _“I..”_ You cough and you manage to shake yourself out of the song. “I should go.” 

“No!” Raven protests, “It was just getting good!”

You shoot her a glare. “I don’t want to talk about this.” You growl out even though everything in you is boiling and bubbling and you want to let it all out.

“Clarke, talking is good for the soul. Who’d you kiss? How? Why? Was it a good kiss?”

“Raven.”

“I’m just curious. I only want the best for you and..”

 _“I did it for my people!”_ You sing.

And the piano is back and your chest is puffed out as you turn to Raven and sing your next words.

_“Lexa and I..”_

“Holy shit! Lexa!” Raven interrupts you, jumping up from her bed.

_“I did it for my people!”_

“What fucking people?”

The piano speeds up. _“The music possessed me!”_

“That’s actually not how it works.”

_“When Lexa incensed me.”_

The piano slows back down again. “ _I did it for my people!_ _”_

“What people, Clarke? Is this like when you started calling all your friends fam..because you didn’t pull it off then and you’re not pulling it off now.”

_“Lexa and I. We…….we…….”_

“We..uhh kissed.” You finish as the piano finally fades and you manage to catch a breath.

“Yeah, I got that.” Raven stands and runs a hand up and down your arm in comfort. “You still can’t pull off ‘people’ though.”

 

 

  

** Wednesday 18:12 _The Gay_ **

 

“You okay, kid?” Anya finally answers her phone. “You’ve been calling me all day, I couldn’t get to it.”

“Yeah.” You answer, “Just got in from practice.”

“Okay, well that doesn’t answer why you’ve been calling me all day.”

And you don’t really have a good answer.

Just that you feel the need to talk to Anya.

You.

Well, you kissed Clarke Griffin.

Well, she kissed you.

But all the same.

And you can’t quite process it.

All you know is that you feel so incredibly full of something.

Like a balloon that’s about to burst.

You take a deep breath and try to relax.

You don’t feel any calmer so you move to your nightstand a grab a match from the matchbox sitting there and light it.

You lower the match gently to the candle on the table and watch as the flame takes hold.

 _“Clarke is special.”_ You sing.

“Umm. Lexa?” comes Anya’s voice on the other end of the line.

You briefly wonder if she can hear the violin that’s accompanying you and the students in choir robes that have opened your dorm door to harmonize with you. _“I’m feeling penitential.”_

You light the candle on your bookshelf. _“_ _Herself, she elevates.”_

“Lexa. This is gay. Even for you.”

You light one of the candles on your desk. _“The sun, she radiates.”_

You light the other candle on your desk.

“Okay Lexa. I genuinely hope you’re okay. But I can not listen to you sing on the phone. Please understand.”

She hangs up before you can say anything and the students in the choir robes come streaming in, lighting the candles they carry using the candles you’ve already lit and the violin is rising and they’re singing and so are you, _“Whoooaaa, whooooooa, whoooooa._ _”_

And you have so many words you want to sing as your choir joyfully supports you but an alarm rings out shrill and louder than you all.

And the music abruptly stops and chaos reigns as you and the fifteen random kids in choir robes squeezed into your tiny dorm room work desperately to put out a fire that one of the dozens of candles in the room is responsible for.

 

  

** Thursday 19:00 _The_ _Promfrontation_ **

 

You’re here, unsure and a little angry at the instruction of a text.

Well.

Not quite an instruction but a request.

But it gets under your skin nonetheless, because Lexa should have nothing to request from you.

And you have nothing to say to her.

No desire to see her at all.

No sireee.

In fact, you want to leave.

“Clarke.” Your name echoes in the otherwise empty basketball court accompanied by the soft footfalls of Lexa.

“Hi.” You simply say.

“Thanks for meeting me.” Lexa states with a nod after she realizes you have nothing more to offer.

She clears her throat, “I uhh. I think we should talk.”

“I have nothing to talk about.” You say stubbornly, already on the defensive.

Because, you can’t quite look at her and all you can think about is the fact that you kissed her.

And you don’t want to deal with it.

You can’t deal with it.

“I..Look..you guys should come out tomorrow.”

You freeze because Lexa is holding out a book.

Not just any book.

Your sketchbook.

You grab it from her hand in horror, “Where the hell did you get this?”

You’re yelling and it’s so loud in the gym and Lexa is giving you a look that you can’t quite decipher but you’re horrified.

Because the last few sketches, done in a burst of inspiration after your kiss, are of her.

You’re raging.

You’re so angry.

You..

“Raven.” She states simply.

“Did you just say..”

“She came to me after Lacrosse practice.

Sang a song about you.

“Something about how you can’t pull off certain things...like people and fam and homies..compared you to Gretchen from Mean Girls..I didn’t really get it..but then she gave me this.”

You try to sift through Lexa’s words as you shake your head in disbelief.

“She gave you my private sketchbook?” You manage to sputter out.

Lexa grimaces, “Yeah, she said that you drew out your fundraising plan in here and I should take a look.”

“She..” you try but can’t find the words.

“I like it. For the record.” She starts. “I think it’s inspired and I want to help. Raising money for the after school program in town with this event. And I mean everything the booths, the fake western town, the kids will love it. Everyone will.” 

The blood is rushing through your head and you’re trying to wrap your mind around this whole situation and there’s only one pervasive thought that’s crashing through your brain in tidal waves. “Lexa, did you look at the sketches?”

Your mouth is dry and your heart is pounding and there’s a frown on her face and a heaviness to her shoulders.

“I had to flip through the pages to get to what she was talking about.”

So she saw them.

Sketches of her face.

The set of her shoulders in class.

Her body in movement at the lacrosse practices you’d walked by this past week to hate watch.

The last few pages are covered in her and there’s no way to explain it away.

So you don’t.

You parse through the rest of her words instead.

“My plan is shit.” You can’t look at her as you say it but you can see her in your peripheral vision as she shifts in shock.

And your words are meant to be shocking.

But.

Somewhere deep down inside.

The words ring true for you.

“Clarke..no..”

“What..it’s true..not like I’ll win trophies for it..”

“Fuck! Clarke! I was an ass when I said that, you don’t need stupid medals or trophies to prove your worth..”

“Save it Lexa..you made it clear what you think of me..no need to change your mind now that you’ve seen my sketches of you.”

Whoop.

There it is.

Lesbihonest.

Lexa’s mouth drops in shock and she doesn’t say anything.

“Look. Don’t worry. No hard feelings. I’m moving on. Good luck in your life Lexa.”

You start to walk away but Lexa’s hand grabs yours and she spins you around with enough force for you to collide with her.

Her eyes are wide and her breathing is ragged and she’s shaking her head.

A soft acoustic guitar rhythm starts up and your your eyes widen in panic because you can’t go through another damn song with her.

But the basketball court is transforming and both of you turn in awe to see the changes.

There are streamers hanging from the ceiling and a disco ball reflecting the lights shining from all corners and decorated tables all around the cleared space you stand in.

Or rather sway.

Because somehow your hands have found hers and when you turn to look at her your jaw drops.

Because she’s in a dress, a soft shimmery material and she looks beautiful.

And lord.

You’re in a dress too and you shiver as her eyes trail over your body.

And oh gosh. 

This is prom.

All over again.

Except it’s ten times better.

You went stag to your high school prom and it was fun but this..

This is special in a way you know you won’t forget.

You half expect that she or you will start singing but you never do.

You just sway with her, one soft acoustic song after another.

And you watch her as she watches you.

And you accept it when she whispers her apology with her forehead pressed against yours.

And you kiss her when she kisses you.

  

 

** Friday 16:00 _The Meet_ _Reprise_ **

 

The smell of the field is invigorating and you’re ready.

It’s not a surprise when Octavia steps up to meet you the way it is for the rest of your team.

“Back for more punishment, girl?” Tristan growls.

Octavia straightens haughtily and you barely hold back a smile at her spirit.

Lexa, your commander, your captain simply sighs. “At least you have a real stick this time.”

It is a surprise however when the rag tag group of delinquents from earlier in the week walk up behind Octavia.

“Heda.” You practically growl.

But Lexa ignores you and simply nods at the blonde who looks unsure. “Clarke’s group will be joining us today and we will not only share the field with them, but we will also help them with their initiative.”

The protests go up immediately from you team and Lexa simply raises a hand to silence you.

But you won’t be deterred.

Not when foolishness is abound.

“Heda no.” You growl.

“Indra.” She warns.

“I will not stand for this!” You practically yell.

A mistake.

Because Lexa is smart and you know this even when you disagree with her which is very rare.

But she’s also ruthless, which makes her a great captain.

She can carry the weight of every decision.

This is decided.

Your protests are going nowhere.

And you gulp but meet her eyes as she turns to you.

 _“_ _How dare you!”_ She sings into the silence.

You take a deep breath.

A piano starts up a staccato rhythm and Tristan and Gustus flank her as she approaches you.

 _“How dare you!”_ She sings harshly. _“Question me and my decisions while I am your captain.”_

 _“You!”_ The whole team sings out.

_“Think that you are justified the way that you are acting.”_

_“You!”_

 She’s right in front of you can’t meet her eyes.

 “Indra.” She speaks softly.

The piano starts again and she sings the rest of her words in a softer tone. _“Since you started on this lacrosse team, how often have you had a reason to doubt me.”_

“Not at all, Heda.” You answer solemnly.

_“_ _So tell me why today you feel that you are driven to defy me.”_

_“_ _Sorry baby!”_ You sing out.

High and breathy.

And fuck.

You hate this week so much.

Lexa simply smiles.

You compose yourself after a long silence.

“I will follow you, Lexa.” She nods and you nod.

 

 

  

** Friday 16:15 _The Greet Reprise_ **

 

Your team has joined Clarke’s group in a coordinated effort splitting off into mini-discussion groups about execution and you’re pleased that they seem to be genuinely making an effort as you walk around and listen in on each group.

“Hey.” A gravelly voice greets as its owner walks up to you.

“Hi Clarke.”

She sighs heavily and you frown.

She gently grabs your wrist and pulls you out of earshot.

 _“I feel guilty.”_ She sings.

You shake your head, confused.

_“Guilty that I’m causing a division.”_

She drops your wrist and looks away, _“And you know what, Lex?_ _You sure as hell don’t have to do this just for me.”_

“Hey!” You stop her before she can get further.

You grab hands and pull her gently closer to you. “Clarke. I am doing this because I am sorry. So yes, in a sense it is for you. But also, your idea is a good one, and for years me and my team and been closed minded to all that goes on on campus. We’re in a position to do more than just toss a ball around from stick to stick.”

She chuckles mirthlessly.

“And look..” You direct at your combined groups, “I think everyone’s pretty on board.”

Tristan, Lincoln and Gustus flank Monty, and Jasper as they draw something on the ground.

Raven is speaking animatedly, too animatedly to Echo who listens intently.

Octavia and Indra are deep into discussion.

Bellamy and Ontari are doubled over, laughing at who knows what.

It’s nice.

“Oh...Fine. That’s fine..” Clarke stumbles over her words.

“More than fine.” You say firmly.

 

 

** Friday 16:40 _The Tryout Reprise_ **

 

They’re just getting started with their practice after working with your group when you walk up.

They’re a formidable group, that’s for sure but you know you can make them stronger.

“What’s this?” Their leader asks.

Their captain.

Lexa.

And you’ve seen the way she looks at Clarke, so at the very least you know she’s human.

“I want to play with you guys.” You say confidently.

You can feel the eyes of your friends behind you as they continue to work on the project.

Some on the team chuckle but the air overall is much less hostile than it was on Tuesday.

“And you feel like you have drastically improved in three days?” Lexa asks.

And it’s not mean.

Just calculating.

Indra answers on your behalf. “She has, Heda. I’ve been training her.”

Lexa raises a brow and some silent communication passes between them.

Lexa turns to you, “Very well, let’s see it.”

The distorted guitar starts up as they line up in front of you.

But this time you don’t sing.

Instead, you run and dodge and tackle and you get past your defensive line one by one.

With every heavy strum, you dart past another player and another and another.

Just when you think you’re unstoppable, the wind is knocked out of you and you hear the fading distortion of the guitar and look up to see Lexa holding a hand out.

Your’re worn out and breathing heavily and what was a thirty second tryout musical montage was actually a thirty minute session.

You take her hand, “You’re better.” She observes. “But you still have a long way to go.”

Your heart sinks but you hold your head up high.

You’ll try again.

But.

She smiles.

“Welcome.”

You break out into an excited laugh.

“To the bench. Maybe one day you’ll be strong enough that I’ll put you on for a game.”

But your smile stays on.

Because you will be.

You just know it.

And you feel it as your new teammates surround you and give you pats on your back.

 

  

 

** Friday 18:00 _Coda_ **

 

You walk up to Lexa as her practice ends making sure to high five Octavia along the way.

Your two groups naturally merge as they head off the field but Lexa stands and simply watches you approach.

“Hey there.” You greet softly.

She smiles, “Clarke.”

“Thanks for..” You gesture at everyone as they leave.

“Nothing to thank me for.”

You meet her eyes and can’t help the shiver that runs through you.

Her green eyes are striking under her warpaint and her dark crimson lacrosse jersey serves as greater contrast.

“Do you think..the music..” You stammer.

Because you’re suddenly scared that if this wears off, so will what you have with Lexa.

And you know it’s ridiculous to be affected but there’s something about you and her that’s just..

She steps closer to you and raises a hand to your cheek.

“Yes.” She answers, “And no.”

And somehow the honesty is refreshing in a way nothing else is.

 _“The music possessed me.”_ You sing into the quiet evening.

 _“Yourself, you elevate.”_ She sings back.

_“When you incensed me.”_

_“The sun you radiate.”_

You shake your head gently, _“You and I..”_

She kisses you.

And somehow you know.

That whatever this is is fading.

You can feel it.

You know somehow that there will be no more singing.

But the magic in your kiss doesn’t diminish.

The thrumming of the blood in your veins doesn’t stop.

And you don’t stop kissing her.

 

Clarke and Lexa have kissing for a solid fifteen minutes.

You’re timing it.

The spell should have worn off by now.

And by all means, you feel it has.

But there must be some residual magic around them.

Hence the gay kissing and the fireworks.

Oh well.

It’ll probably be fine.

You probably should have read the fine print before paying for spell services at modernwitchesofsalem.com but you’re still more than pleased with the outcome.

“Raven Reyes.”

You nearly jump out of your skin.

How the hell did Chancellor Jaha sneak up on you like that?

“I suppose I have you to thank for this mess on campus this past week.”

You turn to him in shock. “What!?”

He rolls his eyes, “You claimed responsibility on Yik Yak, Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram.

“Umm.. I was hacked?” You try.

“Nice try.”

“It was kind of fun though, you have to admit.”

“All of my administrative offices are in shambles because my student workers sang a song demanding more pay and trashed the offices.”

You wince, “Oh.”

“You’re going to be cleaning it up.”

You wince harder, “Oh.”

“No time like the present.” he sing songs, cheerfully leading the way to you punishment.

You look back.

Clarke and Lexa are still kissing.

Gay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me yer thoughts please, on the foolishness you just read through.


End file.
